Gravity
by societysgrasp
Summary: One-shot. After years of ups and downs with her relationship with Lucas Friar, Riley Matthews is finally done. Or so she thought...


**Gravity**

 _Something always brings me back to you.  
_ _It never takes too long.  
_ _No matter what I say or do  
_ _I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

Where am I? Riley thought not recognizing the room she was in. The room was off-white and on the walls were random posters of bands she didn't know. The nightstand was covered with papers and books. There were piles of clothes all over the room. Suddenly she knew exactly where she was.

Shit.

Riley laid in bed trying to remember the events of last night. She was at the bar with Maya when-

"Morning beautiful," Lucas said as he placed a kiss on her collarbone.

"Good morning," Riley said quickly sitting up.

"Going somewhere?" Lucas stood behind her, kissing her neck.

"Yeah," she said as she shrugged him off, "I think it's time for me to leave."

"Don't be like that, Riley."

"How do you expect me to be, Lucas?"

"I want you to be here with me. I feel complete with you here." Lucas started pulling at her arm.

"Lucas," she sighed.

"Let's not think right now, Riley. You know that you enjoy being with me as much as I enjoy being with you. Just stay here with me."

She took a moment. Did she really want to go through the same cycle again? "Fine." Even though later she knew she would regret it, she got into bed with Lucas and forced those thoughts to the back of her head.

 _You hold me without touch.  
_ _You keep me without chains.  
_ _I never wanted anything so much  
_ _Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

In her apartment, Riley is pacing back and forth replaying the events from last night. Her mind was all over the place and there was only one person she could talk to. She picks up her phone and dials.

"Hello?"

"Maya, please don't hate me," Riley pleaded.

"I could never hate you sweet cheeks. What happened this time?"

"I somehow managed ending up at Lucas's apartment."

"Again? Wow if I didn't know any better I would think you planned all of these 'meet-ups'."

Riley walked over to her couch and sat down. "Maya!"

Maya chuckled, "I'm kidding. Anyways, what did he do this time?"

"Nothing that's the problem. He was a total sweetheart. He made me breakfast in bed, gave me little kisses, he even gave me a ride home!"

"Then what's the problem?"

Riley sighed, "It's Lucas were talking about."

"So?"

"So things just never work out!"

"Riley let me ask you something, how do you feel when your around Lucas?"

"It's a mixture of things. I feel giddy inside like the 7th grader from all those years ago. I can't help, but smile when I see him. I also feel hurt. Like I'm drowning."

"You have to figure out which one you feel the most. If you love him, you gotta go after him. But, if it's too much, you have to let him go. Stop repeating this cycle."

Riley sadly sighed, "You're right."

"Of course I'm right I'm always right," Maya laughed

 _Set me free,  
_ _Leave me be.  
_ _I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

Riley tosses and turns, struggling to sleep. The memories of the past year flashing through her mind.

"Riley I can't see you with anyone else. You're mine."

They were standing in the middle of the hallway while class was happening. They were so late.

"You do not own me, Lucas. You wanna be with me so badly prove it. Call me your girlfriend."

A silence grew between them. Lucas didn't utter a single word causing Riley to control her tears from leaving their homes.

"I can't do this anymore. You know what I want, Lucas. I want you. As my boyfriend."

"But I want you as my friend. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have."

"It's too late for that," I muttered, "Next time act like a friend and not a boyfriend."

The scene started to fade. The hallway started to change into her dorm room.

The two were cuddling watching movies. They were in her bed, covered with blankets and pillows. They had popcorn mixed with chocolate. Riley's favorite. They're laughing; enjoying each other's company. This night they stayed up until their eyes got heavy. They cuddled into each other and slept in each other's arms, both feeling the warmth of their other half.

 _Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
_ _But you're on to me and all over me._

The next day, Riley gathers the courage and goes to Lucas's dorm room. Hesitantly, she knocks on the door.

As Lucas opens the door his eyes widen, "Riley! What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk..."

"Right now isn't a good time. How about I find you later?"

"Lucas, do you have any extra towels?" Riley froze where she stood. She didn't recognize the voice, but the voice was of a female. He was with someone.

"Yeah, they're behind the closet."

Riley's world started to collapse all around her. Here she was ready to fight for Lucas and he was sleeping around with anyone. "Uhm, never mind. See you around, Lucas." Riley turned around quickly and started walking away.

"Riley, wait!" Lucas ran up to Riley and forced her to turn around when he grabbed her arm. "I think I should explain."

"You don't have too. Honestly, we aren't anything. Nothing. I'm sorry if I bothered you." Riley pulled her arm away from Lucas and walked off. This time, she made sure she didn't look back.

 _Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
_ _When I thought that I was strong.  
_ _But you touch me for a little while  
_ _And all my fragile strength is gone._

Riley was laying down in her bed, trying to forget everything, Lucas. The way he looked at her when she smiled, the way he held her tight when she was scared, and the way he touched her when they made love.

Sex, she corrected herself. They had sex. Only people who loved each other profoundly made love and Lucas did not feel that way towards her.

Riley's thoughts trailed off to when she first gave herself to Lucas. It was prom night...

 _Set me free,  
_ _Leave me be.  
_ _I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

"C'mon Riley, one beer. It's prom night for crying out loud," Lucas screeched.

"He's got a point," Maya stated.

"Who's side are you on anyways?" Riley asked.

"The side that gets you to enjoy this party!" Maya passes her a beer, "Just one. Then I'll lay off your back."

Riley takes the beer while rolling her eyes, "Fine, just one."

While taking her first sip, Riley notices how packed Lucas's house was. _Wow, Lucas sure is popular,_ Riley thought _._ Prom had been nice; the theme was enchanted forest so there were little lights everywhere, an arch covered in lights and flowers where kids can take pictures, and a paper-mâché tree that glowed different colors. Everything was just as Riley imagined it to be. The only disappointment was not having a date, but her friends took her mind off of that. Riley was wearing a gorgeous purple bedazzled mermaid dress that hugged her body perfectly. But now, at the after party, she changed into some comfortable leggings and a crop top.

"Hey Riley, wanna dance?" Lucas said as he came from behind her and hugged her waist.

"Sure, but I have to warn you my dance skills aren't that great."

"And you think mine are?" Riley chuckled as Lucas dragged her to the dance floor.

They had danced all night. They never left each other's side unless it was to get drinks. It had been a long time since Riley had been this close to Lucas. As people started leaving the Friar manor, Riley began looking for Maya.

Lucas grabs her arm, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Maya."

"Leaving so soon?"

"It's 3 AM, Lucas."

"You're right. Hey, why don't you stay over? I just wanna spend more time with you. You can sleep on my bed while I get the floor."

"I don't know."

"C'mon Riley. No one has to know."

"No one has to know what?" The blonde with the perfect timing asks.

"Nothing. Lucas just wants me to sleepover."

"Oh, why not? You're supposed to sleep over my house anyways. I'll cover for you. You just gotta be quiet when you sneak in the morning."

Riley gives Maya a 'Really?' look. Maya shoots back a 'Relax, you want this' look. "Yeah, that could work."

"Perfect. I'll show you to my room and you can get ready while I wait for everyone to leave." Lucas then shows Riley to his room and leaves her to get dressed.

Lucas's room was like any ordinary boy room; his shelves were covered with trophies, basketball, and baseball, his walls were a cute baby blue color. Riley started slipping into her pajamas when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"This is your room," she replied as she finished up putting on her clothes.

"Very true. So I brought some leftover chips and I was thinking we could talk for a bit before bed? I dunno but I feel like I haven't spoken to you in a while."

Riley smiled. It's true, with college applications and Lucas's now ex-girlfriend Missy in the way of things, he and Riley barely spoke their senior year. "Yeah, I would like that."

They stayed up talking about everything and nothing. Lucas talked about how his and Missy's relationship was explosive from the moment they started dating, which he liked at first but then got tired of it. Riley talked about how scared she was for what the future held. Yeah, her friends will be joining her in college, but that doesn't change the fact that they are going off to college.

As the night continued, Lucas got closer and closer to Riley. He moved her hair out of her face, he had his arm around her shoulder. When they're faces were close enough he leaned in a stole a kiss from the brunette. Riley's initial reaction was to kiss back, but then shock overcame her sense and she pushed Lucas away. "What was that?"

"Don't say you don't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The electricity between us. I want you, Riley."

Riley blushes. She cannot believe it. The boy she has been in love with since the seventh grade was telling her he wants her. She leaned it and surrendered to his lips.

 _Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
_ _But you're on to me and all over me._

Lucas pushes Riley onto the bed. He starts kissing her neck and takes off her shirt. Riley enjoying every moment of it, doesn't even realize what's happening until he asks, "You sure you wanna do this?"

Riley simply nodded her head. This night couldn't have been more perfect. She was going to give herself to the man she loved.

 _Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
_ _When I thought that I was strong.  
_ _But you touch me for a little while  
_ _And all my fragile strength is gone._

Riley starts to tear up a bit. She was sure after that night that Lucas loved her, but she was wrong. Just like she was wrong many times after the fact.

Riley got up from her bed. _Not gonna do anything productive laying down in bed thinking about the past._ She needed a distraction. She picked up her phone looked through her contacts until she found what she was looking for.

"Hey, Charlie! Doing anything tonight?"

 _Set me free,  
_ _Leave me be.  
_ _I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity_

What Riley needed were drinks and a hot date. That's exactly what she got herself. As she finished putting the final touches on her makeup, she couldn't but to admire herself. Her little black dress hugged her curves perfectly and flared out just above her knees. Her smoky eye makeup would grab the attention who merely looked at her. Lucas will regret not being with me.

 _Ding ding_

-Hey, I'm outside!

Riley replied, 'I'll be right out!'

She grabbed her clutch and looked at the mirror one more time. "You will have fun tonight and put this Lucas mess behind you." With a smile on her face, she walked out the house.

 _Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
_ _But you're on to me and all over me._

The moment she stepped into the club, she was drenched in sweat. She had never been to a club this packed. She struggled to get to the bar in one piece. Finally, a seat she can claim as her own.

"Bartender! A gin and tonic please."

Charlie chuckled, "Taking it easy I see?"

"What's wrong with my drink order?"

"Nothing," he chuckled again.

"Bartender, make that a double shot of vodka." Once the bartender placed the shot in front of her, Riley gulped it down with one swig. "I never take it easy."

"I'm impressed. Do you wanna dance?"

Riley smiled, "I'd love too."

Charlie led Riley to the dance floor. Riley danced and danced and danced. She released every bit of stress she had held inside of her. Every thought that had to do with Lucas was pushed aside. She was having the time of her life.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. The emerald eyes she had tried to put aside all night were staring right at her.

"Can I have a dance?"

 _I live here on my knees  
_ _As I try to make you see  
_ _That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

Charlie looked at Riley, "Only if you want too."

"Yeah. I'll catch up with you later."

"I'll be at the bar." Charlie walked off leaving Riley alone with her emerald-eyed troubles.

Making sure there was space between them, Riley started dancing to the music. "What are you doing here, Lucas?"

"Would you believe me if I said looking for you?"

"No."

Lucas chuckled, "That's what I thought. It's true, though. I promised Maya my famous fried Oreos and she spilled. Nice date you got there."

"Is there a reason why you're here, Lucas?"

Lucas placed his arm around Riley's waist and pulled her closer, "I want you, Riley. Always have."

"You have a great way of showing it."

"Let me prove it to you," he used his free hand and stroked her cheek.

Riley's mind was going into overdrive. Lucas knew exactly how to get under her skin. His strong arm around her waist and free hand stroking her cheek sent chills to her spine. She couldn't let him get to her. This was her night; her night to forget everything, Lucas Friar.

"I'm sorry, Lucas. I can't. How do I know you won't just string me along like before?"

"Because Riley, this time, is different. This time, I know. I love you, Riley."

 _But you're neither friend nor foe  
_ _Though I can't seem to let you go.  
_ _The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

Riley felt her heart jump out of her chest. The effect those three little words had on her was astounding. She finally got what she wanted. Lucas Friar loved her. Suddenly, she was short of breath and her eyesight was blurred. "I need a seat."

Lucas laughed, "Not exactly what I wanted to hear." When he looked at Riley he could see that she was serious. He picked her up bridal style and took her outside. "The fresh air should help."

Riley looked up at her emerald-eyed prince, "Thanks." There was a silence between the two; neither knew how to fill it. "Did you mean what you said?" Riley asked finally.

"Of course. I have always loved you, Riley. I've just been too immature to realize it. Never committing to you has been the most stupid mistake I've ever made."

Riley released a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She had dreamt of this day and now that it was here, she didn't know how to react. She's simply stared wide-eyed at Lucas.

The emerald eyes smiled back at the wide brown eyes. "Penny for your thoughts?"

 _You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_ _You're on to me, on to me, and all over_

Riley grabbed the emerald eyed boy's face and her lips crashed onto his. A shock of electricity was sent through their bodies as their lips interwind. Lucas pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Of all the kisses, Riley knew this was the best one yet. It was filled with love and passion; something they had never had with each other.

Riley pulled away slowly. Lucas smirked at her, "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Take that as a maybe. Meet me at my house at eleven. I have a date to finish." Riley stood up, winked at Lucas, and walked back into the club.

Lucas chuckled; he knew that he had finally got the girl of his dreams.

 _Something always brings me back to you.  
_ _It never takes too long_

 **A/N: I know it's been long since I last updated, but you know life happens. Also, this story was a struggle to write and I think I finally got it where I want it to be. The song I used in this story is Gravity by Sara Bareilles. Anyways, thank you for reading!**


End file.
